A Heart Never Forgets
by One Heart One Soul
Summary: On the day she told him she would return and live with him forever and for always things go wrong. The well becomes destroyed and they are now forced apart for 500 years. This is my third fanfiction I hope everyone likes it if not then oh well I cant please everyone.
1. Darkest Day

_**I have decided to try my hand in another SesshXKag pairing I really hope you like this one. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Hannah and Mai any other ones go to their respectable owners.**_

**Sesshomaru's Beast**

_Thoughts(_All Characters)

_**Sesshomaru talking to his beast**_

It was a beautiful day in Feudal Japan for it being in the middle of summer it wasn't to hot for a walk. Kagome was walking through the forest toward the well to try and go home before InuYasha got to her. She just jumped into the well when someone grab her wrist and pulled her back up out of it. Her first reaction was to yell **SIT**. When the hand didn't let her go Kagome became a little nervous as she turned around only to see Sesshomaru holding her looking at her with curosity.

"Where do you think you are going Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I am going home for a couple of days, Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome stated see that they were not alone since Jaken was standing behind Sesshomaru. If they had been alone she would have just called him by his name.

Kagome and Sesshomaru had been courting each other for a couple of years now. Kagome wanted to wait until Naraku was destroyed and the jewel wish upon. She wanted to have a family in a peaceful time instead of in the middle of a war. Sesshomaru was more than willing to wait for her he had been waiting to have her since the day they had first met.

**Let me see mate I want to say goodbye to her please. **

_**Only if you behave remember she wants to stay pure until Naraku is gone for good**_**.**

**I remember, Master.**

Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru put her down and changed into his true form. Kagome loved seeing him in his true Inu form. His fur was super soft and the color of liquid silver. She reached up and rubbed the cresent moon on his head. Sesshomaru growled happily at the attention he was receiving.

She kissed the moon and asked to speak to Sesshomaru before she had to leave.

"Hello my love." Kagome said

"Hello my beautiful miko." Sesshoamru returned the greeting.

Kagome leaned into kiss Sesshomaru before she jumped into the well. Unknown to the western lord and his miko love they were being watched by their enemies. Naraku and Kikyuo were watching this and knew if Kagome ever returned to this time she would destroy their plans to kill InuYasha.

Sesshomaru kissed her back and asked Kagome to hurry back and come to his castle upon her return. Kagome agreed to do so when she came back in a few days. Kagome then turned around and jumped into the well once she was gone Sesshomaru turned to leave so he would be at the castle when Kagome returned From her time.

When everyone was gone Naraku told Kagura to go and destroy the Bone Eater's well right away. Kagura had no idea why they wanted the well destroyed but if it would give her the freedom she has always wanted then she would do it.

Kagome had just gotten home and was about to walk into her house. Kagome suddenly got a bad feeling about the well. The well house exploded all around Kagome.

"**NO!**" Kagome screamed as she saw the well was destroyed. She cried for hours after the fire was put out. Now how could she be with Sesshomaru. Her love was yet again out of her reach. She eventually cried herself to sleep and dreamed of being in Sesshomaru's arms again.

It had been three weeks since Kagome had left and Sesshomaru was starting to worry about her. He had waited for any sign of her to turn up. Sesshomaru went to the well to wait but when he made it to the well had been destroyed. Sesshomaru noticed a scent that he hadn't smelt in about three or four months.

_Kagura What was she doing here by the well. _Sesshomaru thought. He couldn't figure out the reasons why Kagura would be at the well unless Naraku had sent her to see what had happened here. He didn't believe Naraku had knowledge of Kagome's origins.

_No matter how long it takes Kagome I, Sesshomaru of the western lands, swear I will wait for you my love_. He vowed on his honor as a high class demon. No one else was there is see the powerful cold hearted demon shed a tear for his lost love. Sesshomaru only prayed that he would find her again.

Kagome was sitting beside the blackened remains of the well. She had a feeling that Sesshomaru was on the other side of the well. She didn't realize that she had been there for most of the day until her mother yelled for her to come inside for dinner.

_I can't believe he is really gone from my life and i didn't even get to tell him how I really feel. I only hope he will wait for me._ Kagome thought sadly.

"Kagome you really need to go back to school and at least please." Kagome's mother begged with her.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to at least try to graduate high school if it will make you happy mom." Kagome said

The next day Kagome was woke up by her loud alarm clock. She got up and hopped into the shower. She got dressed off and went to her closet to get a school uniform when she realized she didn't have one for her high school nor didn't she know which high school she was going to.

"Mom!" She yelled

"Yes dear. Whats wrong?" Kagome's mother asked as she walked into her room.

" Do I even have a uniform for my high school and where is my high school even at?" Kagome ask

"Your friends have your uniform and i will take you to get it." She said.

Well there you have it my first chapter is over and done with until next time my dear readers. Please review my story let me know how it went.


	2. What Hurt The Most

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Hannah and Mai any other ones go to their respectable owners. Nor do i own the song What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts.**

It has been three years in Kagome's time but it has been three hundred years in Sesshomaru's time. Naraku had been destroyed five years after Kagome's disappearance. Most of her friend's had moved on and forgotten about her. Miroku and Sango had three child and had rebuilt the slayer's village but shortly after that they passed due to old age. InuYasha was off somewhere Sesshomau didn't care where all he knew was InuYasha is alive.

Shippo was off training with the other fox demons. Sesshomaru was sitting at his desk in his castle even though it had been three hundred years he was still lord of the western lands but he knew things were about to go seriously wrong here in the next fifty years. Rin had passed shortly after Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru had been heart broken ever since that day because Rin was like a daughter to him.

Sesshomaru keeps looking for Kagome every century or so just seeing what time she came from. The other lords want him to just mate with one of their daughter but to be honest with himself they were way to high maintenance for him and he turns them down countless times.

~_**With Kagome~**_

She was so happy she had graduated high school and was now in college at Tokyo University. She was majoring in Performance Arts because when she was in high school she learned she could sing better than anyone else could at her school and she went to regionals two out of the three years of her high school career.

Kagome was now practicing her song so she wouldn't miss it up on stage for she was singing at the talent show that Tokyo University held every year in their concert hall. She has decided to sing _**What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts.**_ She has had to practice all the time because she had to convert the song from English to Japanese. Tomorrow was the big night and Kagome was shopping around for a outfit that would be eye catching but too much of one.

The next day Kagome ran by the shrine so she could borrow her mother's diamond and jade earrings to go with her outfit.

"Mom are you home?" No one answered

"Souta? Gramps?" Still no answer. She was getting worried until she saw the note on the table.

_Kagome _

_ Me Souta and G ramps went to the store to get something for dinner after you big performance if you need to borrow any of my jewelry you may do so just be careful with them. _

_Love you &amp;good luck tonight,_

_Mom_

She went up to her mother's room to get them out of her jewelry box. She then wrote a note to them letting them know when she would be going on stage and where their seats were at.

She made it back to her room just in time to shower and get her hair done just right. She went to put on her dress for the night. It was a strapless dress, jade green with a silver belt that went around the center of the dress. She was putting in the earrings just as her friend Ayumi came to tell her it was time to go on stage.

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house**_

_**That don't bother me**_

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out**_

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while**_

_**Even though going on with you gone still upsets me**_

_**There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK**_

_**But that's not what gets me**_

Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her from the shadows. She was secretly hoping it was Sesshomaru but she knew he wouldn't come here.

_He probably moved on and has for gotten all about me._

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was tryin' to do**_

Everyone was surprised with how much emotion went into singing this song. The one person no one thought would show up did and he knew how much it hurt to be this close and not being able to let her know he was there with her. He turned and walked away before he revealed who he was.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_

_**But I'm doin' It**_

_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

_**Still Harder**_

_**Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_

_**But I know if I could do it over**_

_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_

_**That I left unspoken**_

It hurt so much to not know where he was or even if he was still alive or if any of her family from back then would be alive to this day. She wanted to tell them all how much she loved them but knew she couldnt do that.

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Is being so close**_

_**And having so much to say (much to say)**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do, oh.**_

_**What hurts the most**_

_**Was being so close**_

_**And having so much to say (to say)**_

_**And watching you walk away**_

_**And never knowing**_

_**What could have been**_

_**And not seeing that loving you**_

_**Is what I was trying to do**_

_**Not seeing that loving you**_

_**That's what I was trying to do**_

She didn't notice that three different people left halfway through the song. She was singing with all her heart hoping that by the grace of kami that he would hear her if he was alive or even in the song ended the crowd cheered for her and she burst into tears of happiness. She had never had this kind of reaction after singing a song.

**A/N **Well that's chapter two hope you guys are liking the new story.


	3. Catch My Breath

This is my third chapter.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Hannah and Mai any other ones go to their respectable owners. Nor do i own the song Catch My Breath by Kelly Clarkson.**_

Its been a couple of weeks since the talent show Kagome was doing very well in all of her classes. Her teachers were very impressed when she asked to take o extra classes. Kagome wants to hurry through college so she didn't have to stay there for four year or more she didn't want to go to college in the first place but she did it for her mom since bills were tight she had to apply for multiple jobs in the hopes of getting one.

One day she went home to check on her family and to do some laundry. Kagome waled into the house and her mom told her that there was a letter for her form some producer company in Tokyo that wanted to sponsor her and help her through college. The name caught her off guard because this was the most recognizable company ion the world. Silver and Gold music studios.

_Ms Kagome Higurashi __,_

_It is our honor to invite you to join our ever expanding family of performers. Please come down to our studios so you can met all your fellow singers and performers. As well you would have to go through an audition to finally get the job. There are direction included in this letter be here by 10:30 am on the 17th of may and give the girl at the desk your name and she will help you from there._

_Sincerely_

_ Mai, Head Producer_

She looked at the calendar on the wall and seen it of the 16th of may and she only had one day to prepare for this. Kagome squealed and went over and hugged her mother.

"They must have been at the talent show. I have an audition before I even make it out of college. Mom aren't you happy for me? Please tell me you are." Kagome looked at her mother

"Of course I am very proud of you Kagome. You are the only Higurashi to very make it to the big times. Don't turn this down baby girl I am very very happy and proud to call you my daughter." She said.

The next day Kagome got dressed in a professional way but it was also casual. She drove the family car down to the studio's address on the letter. She slowly walked into the studio looking around for the desk clerk. When she finally spotted her she walk over to her.

"Can I help you today miss?" The clerk asked

"I have an audition today at 10:30 am. My name is Higurashi Kagome." Kagome said as she looked at her watch which said it was 10:20 am. The clerk pushed some keys on her computer and said"Oh here you are okay go down this hall make a left at the end of it and the audition room will be the third door on your right."

"Thank you very much. Oh where are my manners whats your name?" She asked.

"Hannah. Its nice to met you Kagome." Hannah said with a smile.

"Its nice to meet you as well Hannah." Kagome greeted back.

Kagome walked to the audition room and took a seat waiting for someone to come and get her for the audition. She never thought she would make it this far in the music industry. She was so happy that now she could just give up college if she wish to. The first thing to do was get this job.

She heard a door open and she looked over to see a girl with long blonde hair with silver highlights walk over to her.

"Hello you must be Kagome Higurashi correct? I am Mai." Mai asked.

"Hello yes I am Kagome Higurashi. Its nice to meet you Mai." Kagome greeted with a smile

"Follow me this way please Ms. Higurashi." Mai led the way to the studio.

"Now which song will you be singing for us today?" Mai asked

"I am not sure what kind of music does this studio produce?" Kagome asked

"Every kind of music." Mai answered

"Okay well I will sing a song i learned when I first started singing." Kagome answer

_**I don't wanna be left behind**_

_**Distance was a friend of mine**_

_**Catching breath in a web of lies**_

_**I've spent most of my life**_

_**Riding waves, playing acrobat**_

_**Shadowboxing the other half**_

_**Learning how to react**_

_**I've spent most of my time**_

Kagome didnt know she was singing to the head bosses of the company or she would have chosen a different song. She loved this song and it was probably the best choice of music for her.

_**Catching my breath, letting it go,**_

_**Turning my cheek for the sake of the show**_

_**Now that you know, this is my life,**_

_**I won't be told what's supposed to be right**_

_**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,**_

_**I ain't got time for that**_

_**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,**_

_**It's all so simple now**_

_**Addicted to the love I found**_

_**Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud**_

_**Making time for the ones that count**_

_**I'll spend the rest of my time**_

_**Laughing hard with the windows down**_

_**Leaving footprints all over town**_

_**Keeping faith, karma comes around**_

_**I will spend the rest of my life**_

_**Catching my breath, letting it go,**_

_**Turning my cheek for the sake of the show**_

_**Now that you know, this is my life,**_

_**I won't be told what's supposed to be right**_

_**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,**_

_**I ain't got time for that**_

_**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,**_

_**It's all so simple now**_

She couldn't stop the tears from falling. This was the song that she learned after the well had been destroyed. She sang it with all her heart because of that day her love was destroyed along with the well.

_**You helped me see**_

_**The beauty in everything**_

_**Catching my breath, letting it go,**_

_**Turning my cheek for the sake of the show**_

_**Now that you know, this is my life,**_

_**I won't be told what's supposed to be right**_

_**Catching my breath, letting it go,**_

_**Turning my cheek for the sake of the show**_

_**Now that you know, this is my life,**_

_**I won't be told what's supposed to be right**_

_**Catch my breath**_

_**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,**_

_**I ain't got time for that**_

_**Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,**_

_**It's all so simple now**_

_**It's all so simple now**_

She was hoping that she got this job so she could move on with her life and put the past behind her except for her love of Sesshomaru. She missed him too much to give up on him she just hoped he felt the same about her.

_**Catching my breath, letting it go,**_

_**Turning my cheek for the sake of the show**_

_**Now that you know, this is my life,**_

_**I won't be told what's supposed to be right**_

_**(Catch my breath)**_

_**Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,**_

_**I ain't got time for that**_

_**(Catch my breath)**_

_**Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,**_

_**It's all so simple now**_

Kagome stopped crying when the song ended. Mai came in and hugged her and said "Congratulations Kagome you got the job."

"Really I gt the job. I cant believe this is happening. Its always been a dream of mine. Thank you so much." Kagome said

"Come back here tomorrow and we will get started on your music. Kagome make sure you are well rested and everything." Mai said with a smile, looking at the booth where the bosses within.

"I will be here. What time do you want me here?" Kagome asked

"Be here 12:00 pm tomorrow. In this sound room." Mai said

Well that the end of chapter three.


	4. Can't Forget You

Here is my forth chapter . Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Hannah and Mai any other ones go to their respectable owners. **

It has been three years since Kagome got the singing job at Silver and Gold. Kagome has yet to meet her bosses but she is okay with that she had made friends with everyone at the studio including Mia.

"Good Morning Kagome how is the family doing?" Asked Hannah

"Good Morning Hannah they are very well. Oh my mom told my to give this to you." Kagome said handing Hannah a boxed lunch.

"Tell her thanks. Have a great day Kagome." Hannah said as an voice came of the speaker.

_Ms Kagome Higurashi please report to the second floor to Mai._

"I guess I should go see what she needs." Kagome said going to the elevator and push 2 to go to the second floor.

"Mai you wanted to see me?" She asked as she entered Mai's office.

"Yes Kagome I need you to deliver this upstairs to the head boss. Please i have a lot of work to do today it would be a big help." Mai said with a pleading look i her eyes.

"I can do that which floor are they on?"Kagome asked.

"They are on the fifth floor. Thank you so much Kagome." Mai said

Kagome left to go up to the fifth floor to drop off the message that Mai gave to her. She walked up to the secretary's desk and told her that she needed to deliver something to the boss.

"One moment please." She said and paged into the office to speak to him/her.

_'What is it Kara?' _a male voice asked

"There is a Ms Kagome Higurashi to see you sir." Kara said

_'Very well send her in'_ he said

Kagome went in after Kara said it was okay. The room was really dark and a little scary but she would let her fear control her.

"Hello sir. I have a message from Mai for you." Kagome said not seeing the desk.

"Hello Ms. Higurashi. Are you scared yet?" the voice mock at her.

"No I have no reason to be scared of you. You just like to sit in a dark room and try to scared people." Kagome said with her same old never back down attitude.

"For still being new you don't respect your boss very well do you. I was nice enough to give you this job for it was my choice to say yes." He said

"Oh I respect you when you respect me." She stated

"Okay Ms Kagome you may leave the message out there with Kara. Thank you have a good day." He said

_Great job Kagome you just asked to be fired for being rude to your boss. _She thought to herself. What she didn't know was that she just earned his respect.

Kagome walked up o Kara and handed her the note.

"He said to give this to you." She said.

"Okay thank you Kagome have a good day." Kara said as Kagome walk to the elevator.

When back on the first floor she hadn't realized to was time to go home til Hannah asked her why she was still there. Kagome was done with work at noon instead of five like every one else so she could go to school in the afternoon. She was now a senior and had all her credits to graduate in June with all her friends.

She could believe it had been six years since she had last seen Sesshomaru but she never forgot about him. She hoped he lived long enough to see her again. Suddenly Kagome felt a demonic aura near her but it wasn't Sesshomaru but it was someone she knew.

Kagome looked around her and saw a male with jet black hair pulled in a ponytail. She thought it was Koga but she was sadly wrong that wasnt where the aura was coming from. So she kept walking til she came upon a car that was following her around. She turned around and was about to curse the guy driving the car out until she saw who it was.

"**InuYasha! Koga!**" She yelled as she saw the two emerge from the car.

"Kagome it really you. See dog breath i told you we would find her." Koga said

"Wimpy wolf I am the one who told you where to look for her." InuYasha yelled back at him.

"Guys that enough i think we need to let someone else see her too." A third voice said inside the car.

"**SHIPPO!**" she tackled him to the ground when he got out of the car.

"Hello Mama I missed you as well. What happened to you all those years ago?" Shippo asked

"It doesn't matter now all that matters is that I have you guys back." Kagome said

They all got into the car to go and get something to eat since InuYasha was complaining about being hungry. Kagome was catching up with everyone. InuYasha and Koga had mated which was a huge surprise since they used to hate each other . They had one child which turned out to be full demon but half Inu and half wolf which surprised everyone. Shippo mated with a half fox demon and had two she noticed something different about all of them.

"Why do you guy look human but I can feel your demonic aura?" She asked.

"We all have to blend in with the humans now since they are no longer scared of us but they can kill us easier than they could 500 years ago." They all stated

"I guess that makes sense. I have missed you all so much. Does anyone know if Sesshomaru made it to the modern era or did he get killed in battle?" Kagome asked sadly.

"He is alive but we can't tell you where he is. He made us swear that if we found you not to tell you where he was." Koga said.

"Did anyone else survive?" Kagome asked

"Sango and Miroku died about fifty years after you disappeared. Rin died about the same time. That was the last time we saw Sesshomaru." Shippo said

She was saddened by this news. She was hoping they would have found a way to survive. She was glad that she still had her son and her friends .

"Do you have the rest of the jewel?" Kagome asked for she guessed they had killed Naraku after she was gone.

"Yes right here" InuYasha said as he pulled out the necklace from around his neck. He knew she would want to wish on it as soon as possible. It had been completed shortly after Naraku's death because InuYasha had the shards that Kagome and the rest of the group collected during their adventures.

"Can I have it I need to purify it before i can make a wish upon it." She held her hand out for it.

"I will give it to you on the night of the new moon for that would be the best night to wish on it."InuYasha said.

"Okay Inu. If you think its for the best but that's in two days." She said

That's the end of chapter 4. I will be ending this story in the next one maybe two chapters.


	5. Dont Let Me Be The Last To Know

This is chapter 5 and this might be the last chapter i might add just one more.

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for **_**Hannah**_** and **_**Mai **_**any other ones go to their respectable owners. Nor do i own the song Don't Let Me Be The Last To Know by Britney Spears**

Kagome had been hanging out with her friends when she wasn't at the studio singing and recording her songs. She had come a very long way i the past three years since she became a singer.

This was a day before her graduation and it was also the night of the new moon. This would be the night she had to make a wish upon the jewel that had caused so much damage to not just her life but to everyone else's. InuYasha was inside the house for safety reasons because they didn't know how this would go.

"Why do I have to stay inside I can defend myself even on my human night." InuYasha yelled at Kagome. What he forgot was the beats around his neck.

"**SIT** You know why InuYasha please don't agrue with me right now."Kagome said calmly.

"Okay okay." InuYasha said from his spot by the glass door at his house.

"what are you going to wish for Kagome?" Koga asked

"A world where everyone can be happy and there are no more wars and everyone has peace." Kagome said

_**My friends say you're so into me**_

_**And that you need me desperately**_

_**They say you say we're so complete **_

"Oh okay." Koga said not sure if it would work or not.

Kagome grabbed the jewel from InuYasha before waling into the middle of the yard and looking up at where the moon would have been. Unknown to her there was someone who had been waiting for this night to come for over 500 years now. He stayed hidden for he didnt know if she would want to see him or not.

"InuYasha are you certain that Kagome wants to see me after everything she has been through?" Sesshomaru asked his little brother.

_**But I need to hear it straight from you**_

_**If you want me to believe it's true**_

_**I've been waiting for so long it hurts**_

_**I wanna hear you say the words, please**_

"Sesshomaru you must trust that she loves you and only you. I dont sense her love for anyone else but I am only human right now." InuYasha stated to the older demon.

"It has been over five years she could have moved on but i think she still is waiting for you, Lord Sesshomaru. I can tell she still pure or she could make a wish on the jewel." Shippo said with a bow. He had served Sesshomaru for over two hundred years because Jaken had gotten killed in the battle with Naraku.

_**Don't, don't let me be the last to know**_

_**Don't hold back, just let it go**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**You need me all the way**_

_**Oh, if you love me so**_

_**Don't let me be the last to know**_

_**Your body language says so much**_

_**Yeah, I feel it in the way you touch**_

_**But til' you say the words it's not enough**_

_**C'mon and tell me you're in love, please**_

"Very well Shippo. You know you dont have to bow to me anymore we are equals now." Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru you had better hide because she is going to make the wish." InuYasha said looking at Kagome and then towards the statue that was right beside her. Sesshomaru took the hint and hid behind then statue. He could believe how beautiful she was. She was beautiful before but she had become more so than he had ever thought possible.

"I wish upon the jewel of four souls. I make a wish that is pure in nature and not selfish. I wish for everyone in the world to have peace and live happily." Kagome said as the jewel began to glow and then there was a flash of light. After the light died down what was left surprised everyone including Kagome.

_**Don't, don't let me be the last to know**_

_**Don't hold back, just let it go**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**You need me all the way**_

_**Oh, if you love me so**_

_**Don't let me be the last to know**_

_**C'mon baby, c'mon darling, ooh yeah**_

_**C'mon, let me be the one**_

_**C'mon now, oh yeah**_

She looked at the pond and saw her reflection. What she saw was something she never thought was possible. She was a full blooded Silver Inu. She looked like Sesshomaru but instead of twin strips on her cheeks, wrists, etc. She had one of lighting blue one her and instead of a blue creseant moon she had a silver moon with a blue arrow shot through it.

Sesshomaru was frozen in place when he saw this. Kagome then notice someone right beside her behind the statue. Sesshomaru tehn stood up and walked over to his love. He didnt look like how he used to but she guessed it was from the charm he had to wear. His hair was black as hers was. His eyes were not the beautiful gold but plain brown. She almost thought it wasn't him until she heard his voice.

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**You love me all the way**_

_**And I don't wanna wait another day**_

_**I wanna feel the way you feel**_

_**Oh, c'mon**_

"Hello Kagome. I have missed you so much." Sesshomaru said with all the love he could put into it. Sesshomaru couldnt believe that he was seeing her again.

Kagome ran over to him and gave him a kiss that had all her love and affection she could muster. She couldnt beleive she was here with Sesshmaru and that they were kissing. Kagome then had a thought and she could tell that he had wait 500 years for her just like he promised her he would.

_**Don't, just let me be the one**_

_**Don't hold back, just let it go**_

_**I need to hear you say**_

_**You need me all the way**_

_**So…baby, if you love me**_

_**Don't let me be the last to know**_

Sesshomaru knew she had waited for him just as he had for her. They stayed like this for a few more mintues before they parted for some air. Kagome then looked up into his eyes and was slightly surprised by the fact that she was now looking at his golden eyes.

Sesshomaru then asked something that he had been dying to ask her all day.

"Kagome my love will you do me the high honor of becoming my mate/wife. I love you and only you Kagome." Sesshomaru asked with love in his voice.

"Yes Sesshomaru! Yes I will mate with you." Kagome said before kissing him again.

okay the end of chapter 5.


	6. A Thousand Years Of Waiting For You

**Okay this is the last chapter and i hope everyone has enjoyed the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Hannah and Mai any other ones go to their respectable owners.**

Kagome and Sesshomaru went out to his Lexus and drove to his house. Which was as big as she figured it would be. Once they got inside Sesshomaru couldn't wait any longer he had her pinned up against the door.

Kagome moaned slightly and moved her hips against his causeing him to groan. Sesshomaru kissed and nipped his way down her neck.

_**Heart beats fast**_

_**Colors and promises**_

_**How to be brave?**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?**_

_**But watching you stand alone,**_

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.**_

_**One step closer**_

Kagome clung to him as he walked up to his room. She kissed his neck and bit it gently so he would know she was ready to become his and only his. Sesshoamru loved her so much but he needs to be very careful because even thoiugh she is now a demon it will still hurry her first time being with him.

"Kagome are you sure about this I can wait until you are ready. I have been waiting for you for 500 years." Sesshomaru said as he gently laid her down on his bed. Kagome was loving the feel of his sheet they were real silk.

"Sesshomaru I know you have been waiting for me but i cant wait any longer I _need_ you now please." She begged him.

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is**_

_**I will be brave**_

_**I will not let anything take away**_

_**What's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath**_

_**Every hour has come to this**_

_**One step closer**_

She ripped his shirt off of him. Sesshomaru chuckled slightly. He couldnt believe she was this earger to be made his. He leaned back and just let her take control for now anyways. Kagome kissed down his chest earning a groan and a growl from him. When she made it down to his naval. She was suddenly on her back with Sesshomaru on top of her kissing down her jawline to her chest.

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

She was so lost in the moment that she didnt even notice that she was completly naked and so was Sesshomaru. She was brought back top earth when he inserted two fingers and then a third. She moan loudly when he started to move them within her. Sesshomaru couldnt wait to have his shaft inside her tight cavarn.

_**One step closer**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died every day waiting for you**_

_**Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you**_

_**For a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Suddenly Kagome was climaxing and Sesshomaru took this as a good time to do it as any. He quickly inserted his shaft into her core. He groaned loudly and couldnt hold out much longer but he had to allow her to adjust to his size. Sesshomaru wasnt really small in that department. She screamed loudly at the invasion down there. Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and saw pain in them that was reflecting what she felt.

"I love you Kagome. You must relax or it will hurt longer."Sesshomaru said through clunched teeth.

"Okay Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she tried to relax a little. It seemed to work out for her because the pain went away almost instantly.

_**And all along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

Sesshomaru slowly started to move within her. Kagome gasped as she felt full again and again but it wasn't a bad thing. Sesshomaru had to hold back for he didnt want to hurt her. With the way she was moving he knew she could handle it but he needed verbal permission to do it.

"Kagome please tell me what you want because i cant hold out much longer." He state which was very true because she was so tight and he hadnt had intercourse in over 650 years now. He wanted her to be ready but he needed to know.

"Faster Sesshomaru please dont hold back anymore." Kagome all but screamed to him as she climaxed again.

Sesshomaru instantly complied with her demands and went faster and maybe a little harder but from her moans this was a good sign. Kagome dug her claws into his back making Sesshomaru growl in pleaseure. Sesshomaru was so close he could almost taste her blood.

Kagome came one more time screaming at the top of lungs. Sesshomaru lost all control and his beast came out and bit Kagome on the left side of her neck where the mating mark was supposed to go. Kagome did the same thing when her beast came out.

Once they both calmed down they cuddled against each other. Sleep was coming to get them quickly.

"I love you Kagome, my mate and lady" Sesshomaru said as he kissed her mark which was a blue moon much like his royality symbol.

"As I love you my mate and lord." Kagome said and kissed his mark which was a blue star with a silver flame around it.

Well that's the end of this story let me know what you think of it.


End file.
